I will see you
by jinkizu
Summary: Was, wenn Will, aufgrund seiner Krankheit, alles vergisst? Wie reagiert Hannibal darauf? Und Alana? Welchen Einfluss nimmt das auf ihre Beziehung?
1. Chapter 1

Küsse – sie können uns den Himmel schenken oder uns zu Boden stoßen und dennoch sind wir immer in Versuchung. Will&Alana

„Ich bin nicht dein Patient!"

Seine Worte hatten sich in ihr Hirn gebrannt. Nein, er war nicht ihr Patient. Er war nicht einmal ihr Freund. Nicht wirklich, weil sie ihn nie nahe genug an sich herangelassen hatte. Von dem Moment an, an dem sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, waren sie da. Gefühle für ihn. Sie hatte sie unterdrückt. Gab ihnen keinen Raum zu wachsen. Einmal hat er ihr vorgeworfen sie würde es vermeiden mit ihm alleine in einem Raum zu sein.

Er hatte Recht. Wie sollte sie sich trauen, wenn ihr ihre Gefühle für ihn ihr in seiner Nähe Streiche spielten? Es gab auch in ihrem Herzen Wünsche, Träume und Sehnsüchte und wenn sie in seine Augen blickte, dann bekamen ihre Wünsche Farbe, ihre Träume Flügel und ihre Sehnsüchte einen Namen. Seinen. Aber sie war nicht gut für ihn. Sie würde versuchen ihm zu helfen. Versuchen ihn zu ändern. Ihn dazu bringen damit aufzuhören, was er tat, denn sie konnte sehen, was es in ihm anrichtete. Es zerstörte ihn. Und er.

Er würde beginnen sie zu hassen. Dafür das sie ihn nicht so nehmen und so sehen konnte wie er war. Er würde es hassen, dass sie ihn ständig mit den Augen einer Ärztin, einer Psychiaterin, sah. Das ihr Blick suchend in seinem Gesicht haftete, um zu ergründen was er dahinter vor ihr verbarg. Hinter seinen Augen lag eine Welt, die für sie weder greifbar noch fassbar war. Er konnte die Schrecken sehen, die sich andere nicht einmal auszumalen versuchten. Er lebte mit dunklen Schatten, die so furchtbar waren, dass es einem Wunder gleich kam, dass er nicht schon längst seinen Verstand dafür eingebüßt hatte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, wenn sie alleine war, wie sehr er darunter litt. Seine Fähigkeiten erlaubten es ihm jedem Monster die Tür zu seinem Kopf zu öffnen. Er ließ sie ein, sah die Welt wie sie sie sahen und auch ihre Taten. Will arbeitete für das FBI als Berater. Er war kein Agent, nur ein Berater, da er die Aufnahmeprüfung nicht bestanden hatte. Instabil – so lautete sein Testergebnis. Zu instabil für das FBI und dennoch zog Jack Crawford ihn bei jedem makaberen, außergewöhnlichen Fall hinzu.

Umso perverser und abartiger umso eher rief er nach Will. Wie oft hatte sie Jack dafür schon Vorwürfe gemacht? Aber Jack wusste diese zu ignorieren. Das Fassen einer mordenden Bestie war ihm wichtiger, als das Wohl eines einzelnen. Dafür würde er alles und jeden opfern und dafür verachtete sie ihn.

„Alana!"

„Alana Bloom!"

Er lief hinter ihr her. Nein, eigentlich lief sie vor ihm weg. Will wusste es. Er wusste was sie dachte. Der Kuss gab ihm Hoffnung. Gab ihm Halt, aber ihr nicht. Sie war weggelaufen. Vor ihm und dem Kuss und nun traf er sie hier vor der FBI-Fakultät. Warum war sie nicht zu ihm in den Hörsaal gekommen? Weil sie ihn nicht sehen wollte, oder weil sie gar keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet hatte? Warum konnte er nicht aufhören an sie zu denken? Und warum fiel es ihr so leicht genau das zu tun?

Will spürte wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Sie hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. Was sein Anblick ihr so zuwider? Alana konnte einen Teil davon sehen, was er sah. Zumindest jenen Teil, den seine Gabe mit ihm anrichtete. Unwillkürlich nervös zupfte er an seiner Brille. Er war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Sie trug eine Jeans, dicke Jacke und Stiefeletten. Es passte zu ihr und doch wirkte ihre schlanke Gestalt leicht gebeugt auf ihn. Als würde sie eine Last tragen, die nicht für sie bestimmt war. War es seine Last?

Tief holte er Luft. Noch immer kehrte sie ihm ihren Rücken zu und so war er gezwungen um sie herum zu gehen. Er blickte auf sie herab und versuchte zu ergründen, was in ihr vorging.

„Kann es sein, dass du mich nicht sehen willst?", fragte er vorsichtig. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich hatte viel zu tun.", wich sie ihm wenig geschickt aus. Verstehend nickte er mit dem Kopf.

„Zuviel um bei mir im Hörsaal vorbeizuschauen?" Mit dieser Frage warf er sie für einen Augenblick aus der Bann. Hektisch holte sie Luft.

„Es ist nicht ..."

„Leider habe ich das Gefühl, dass es genau so ist!", unterbrach er sie leicht ungehalten. Er wollte keine Ausflüchte, sondern er wollte die Wahrheit von ihr hören. Alana verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und baute so zu ihm eine gewisse Distanz auf.

„Du hast Recht. Ich wollte dir nicht begegnen."

Tief atmete er aus. Er hatte es gewusst, aber innerlich gehofft sich zu irren. Rund um sie beide liefen Menschen auf den Parkplatz, oder verließen diesen, doch keiner von ihnen nahm diese auch nur ansatzweise wahr. Zu sehr waren sie miteinander beschäftigt.

„Rede mit mir!", bat er sie.

Er wollte sie in seinem Leben haben. Wenn er sie ansah, verloren die Schrecken in seinem Kopf ihre schlimmen Schatten. In ihrer Nähe kam er zur Ruhe und fühlte sich besser. Fühlte sich einfach sicher.

„Ich empfinde viel für dich und … aber es ist nicht gut für uns beide. So wie du bist und ich bin, passen wir nicht zusammen. Wenn wir anders wären ..."

Will sah zur Seite und richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne. Sie hatte Probleme damit wie er war. Das war ein offenes Geheimnis zwischen ihnen. Deshalb versuchte sie ihn auch immer zu beschützen, das wusste er. Sie dachte vielleicht, er habe keine Ahnung davon, aber die hatte er. Entschlossen sah er ihr wieder in die Augen.

„Ohne dich wäre ich verloren. Ich brauche dich in meiner Welt, um den Halt nicht zur Gänze zu verlieren!"

Voller Schmerz sah sie ihn an.

„Ich kann nicht!", kam es gebrochen über ihre Lippen. Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm fort und er ahnte, wenn er sie jetzt nicht aufhielt, würde er keine zweite Gelegenheit mehr bekommen mit ihr über den Kuss und das was er fühlte reden zu können.

„Ich liebe dich!" Es war Angst und es war Verzweiflung, die ihn diese Worte sagen ließen, aber dadurch war es nicht weniger wahr.

Sie hatte sich bereits von ihm abgewandt und stand im Begriff zu gehen. Seine Worte hielten sie zurück. Ließen sie förmlich erstarren.

Wie lange liebte sie ihn schon? Gab es überhaupt eine Zeit in der sie es nicht getan hatte? Wenn, dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Es gab tausend Gründe für sie, die dagegen sprachen mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie würden beide aneinander zu Grunde gehen und dennoch gerade jetzt verhinderte ihr Herz das ihr auch nur einer davon einfiel.

Stirnrunzeln überlegte sie ob sie bleiben oder fliehen sollte. Ihr Kopf schickte sie fort, ihr Herz zwang sie zu bleiben. Wie konnte sie gehen, wenn er sie brauchte?

„Versprich mir ...", sagte sie leise.

„Alles!", erwiderte er bevor sie den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte.

„Mich gehen zu lassen, wenn ich es verlange!"

Stumm nickte er. Sie konnte es nicht sehen, aber sie fühlte es. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf sein Gesicht. Tief blickte sie in seine Augen. Sie wusste, wenn sie sich auf seine Seite begab, begab sie sich auf eine unbekannte Reise von der es kein zurück mehr gab. Sie stand schweigend vor ihm, denn auch wenn sie ihn liebte, so war sie noch nicht bereit dazu ihm das zu gestehen. Vielleicht später einmal, vielleicht auch nie.

Will neigte sich ihr entgegen und automatisch schloss die Augen. Sie wollte fühlen, wenn seine Lippen die ihren berührten. Zuerst spürte sie die Kühle seines Mundes, als er in auf ihren presste, doch dann … die Wärme seines Atems mischte sich mit dem ihren, als er sie küsste. Und dann hörte sie tatsächlich zur Gänze auf zu denken und gab sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin.

Will wusste zu küssen, davon hatte sie schon vor ein paar Tagen einen Vorgeschmack bekommen und je öfter er es scheinbar machte umso besser fühlte sich es für sie an. Sachte löste er sich von ihr und so konnte sie sehen, dass auch ihn der Kuss aufgewühlt hatte.

„Wir sollten ...", brachte er gepresst über die Lippen und schien sich erst jetzt wieder der Menschen rund um sich gewahr zu werden. Leicht verlegen sah Alana um sich. Er hatte recht. Sie sollten sich vielleicht einen etwas privateren Rahmen suchen.

„Unbedingt!", erwiderte sie ernst, nahm seine Hand in die ihrige und zog ihn mit sich zu ihrem Auto. Ihr Herz fühlte sich dabei leicht an.

Sie wollte daran glauben, dass das der Beginn etwas ganz Besonderem war. Sie wollte daran glauben, dass sie mit ihm glücklich werden konnte und wenn sie von der Seite her zu ihm hoch sah, dann war sie es auch, denn in seinen Augen entdeckte sie einen neuen Glanz, den es vorher dort noch nicht gegeben hatte und den sie dorthin gezaubert hatte. Zufrieden lächelte sie in sich hinein und ging eine Spur beschwingter weiter. Ja, sie war glücklich.


	2. Chapter 2

Das hier war falsch. So falsch. Hannibal stand auf der falschen Seite der Zelle. Will starrte ihn über die Gitterstäbe hinweg an. War er gekommen um seinen Triumph, seinen Sieg über ihn, zu genießen? Zum ersten Mal standen sie sich ohne Maske mit dem wahren Ich gegenüber. Hochmütig blickte Lecter auf ihn herab. Seine Augen schienen ihm Schach Matt zu sagen. Endlich zeigte er sein wahres Gesicht. Dieser hatte mit ihm ein Spiel gespielt, ohne ihm zu verraten, das sie gegeneinander angetreten waren.

Schweigend betrachtete Will ihn. Er hatte nichts. Keinen einzigen Beweis und niemanden der seine Theorie bestätigen, oder sogar bezeugen konnte, dass Dr. Lecter all die Taten vollbracht hatte für die er nun einsaß. Einschließlich seinem letzten Opfer – Abigail Hobs. Nicht er – niemals er hätte sie töten können. Er hatte sie beschützen wollen. Obwohl, sie war nicht so rein gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte. Will hatte an ihre Unschuld geglaubt, bis er die Wahrheit erkannte. Sie war der Köder für die Mädchen, die ihr Vater ausgewählt hatte, gewesen. Durch ihre Hilfe konnte er acht Frauen vollkommen unbemerkt entführen und töten.

Irgendwie machte das auch sie zum Opfer und deshalb hätte er ihr niemals ein Leid zufügen können. Und doch saß er nun für ihren Tod und all die Taten, die Dr. Lecter begangen hatte, hinter Gittern. Man würde ihn wegen Mordes anklagen. Mord an mehr als sechs Menschen. Natürlich hatte er die Opfer alle gekannt. Hatte mit allen zu tun gehabt und dann waren sie gestorben.

Waren brutal ermordet worden. Er selbst würde sich, nach der Sachlage der Beweise, wie sie sich ihm darstellte, für schuldig halten. Jede Spur, jede Fährte führten, dank Dr. Lecter, zielsicher zu ihm. Kurz spürte er Hilflosigkeit und Ohnmacht in sich aufsteigen. Es konnte tatsächlich passieren, dass er als Serienkiller verurteilt werden würde, auch wenn er hatte keinem von den Opfern auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Jedenfalls war er davon felsenfest überzeugt und in diesem Augenblick, in dem Hannibal ihm kalt in die Augen blickte, wurde diese Überzeugung zur Gewissheit.

Nur leider würde ihm niemand mehr glauben, auch dafür hatte Hannibal gesorgt. Selbst Alana sah in ihm mehr einen Täter, als ein Opfer. Es würde schwierig werden seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Noch dazu wo die Tinte auf dem Papier auf dem seine Anklage stand schon beinahe getrocknet war. Jack Crawfort dachte, dass er es getan hatte. Dr. Alana Bloom dachte es. Der einzige der von seiner Unschuld wusste, würde den Teufel tun um ihn zu entlasten.

Dieser selbstgefällige Mistkerl stand da draußen und ergötzte sich an seinem Leid. Schien seine Machtlosigkeit zu ahnen. Dr. Hannibal Lecter hatte mit ihnen allen nur gespielt. Ließ alle gleich wie Marionetten für ihn tanzen und nun war der Tanz zu Ende. Lecter sagte kein Wort, aber das war auch nicht notwendig, auch so verstand Will ihn. Jedes ungesagte Wort das zwischen ihnen fiel, würde er ihm eines Tages ins Gesicht schleudern. Angewidert fixierte er ihn.

Will wollte ihm zeigen, dass er vielleicht für den Moment geschlagen, aber noch nicht gebrochen war. Es mochte dauern, doch der Tag würde kommen und dann würden sie die Plätze tauschen und Hannibal Lecter wäre dort wo er hingehörte. Denn er war ein Monster und kein Monster konnte sich für immer versteckten, konnte für immer seine wahre Natur verbergen. Er, Will Graham, würde ihn zu Fall bringen. Hannibal nickte ihm knapp zu und schickte sich an zu gehen. Er schien verstanden zu haben.

„Ich kann warten, Dr. Lecter! Können Sie das auch?", sagte Will leise. Es klang harmlos und doch war die Drohung die in ihnen steckte unüberhörbar.

Lecter drehte ihm noch einmal das Gesicht zu, sah ihn an und kurz bildete Will sich ein in seinen Augen etwas aufblitzen zu sehen. Hannibal liebte die Herausforderung und konnte einem würdigen Gegner noch nie widerstehen. Genau das war Will für ihn. Ein Gegener, der Kräfte besaß, die sich mit den seinigen messen konnten. Lecter verließ beschwingten Schrittes das Gefängnis. Er fühlte sich sicher. Noch. Will umfasste die Gitterstäbe mit beiden Händen so fest, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Insgeheim schwor er sich nicht eher zu ruhen, bis er es geschafft hatte Lecter zu Fall zu bringen.


End file.
